


Of Whistling Portraits

by LamentingQuill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamentingQuill/pseuds/LamentingQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, Phineas liked what he saw in the headmaster's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Whistling Portraits

** Of Whistling Portraits **

A series of drabbles by

**_Lamenting Quill_ **

 

* * *

  

**_Saturday, 10:12 a.m._ **

Minerva squeaked as her husband picked her up without warning, sitting her on the edge of his desk as he ravished her mouth. She moaned at the feel of his tongue sliding hungrily against hers, wondering what on earth had gotten into him. Feeling his fingers loosening her robes, she reluctantly broke the connection of their mouths, panting harshly.

“Not here, Albus.”

“Yes, here,” he murmured, trailing open-mouthed kisses along her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

Minerva gasped as her robes were ripped open, moaning and whimpering as his hands quickly removed her now shredded clothing.

“Merlin, you’re beautiful.”

 

* * *

 

**_Saturday, 10:36 a.m._ **

Her flesh glistened in the sunlight streaming through the window as her back arched in ecstasy, fingers tightening around her husband’s shoulders, sweat-dampened thighs sliding roughly against the harsh wood of the headmaster’s desk. His lips were on her throat, hands leaving bruises on her hips as they reached culmination.

She fell back against the desk, lumps of parchment digging into her drenched back but she didn’t care. Her breasts fell and rose as she panted for breath, her fingers running softly through Albus’s hair as he rested his head against her stomach.

“Albus… Phineas Nigellus is staring at me.”

 

* * *

 

**_Saturday, 3:23 p.m._ **

Minerva sat at her desk grading Friday’s essays, her mind travelling over the morning and bringing a smile to her normally stern features. She couldn’t believe how passionate her husband had been, right in his office! She had been unnerved by the portraits watching, but he hadn’t seemed to mind at all. Still, she hadn’t liked the look Phineas had given her.

Seeing a sudden flash of green, she turned to her fireplace, meeting the twinkling eyes of her husband.

“Minerva, could you do me a favour and fetch Miss Prewett? I need a word with her.”

“Of course, love.”

 

* * *

 

**_Saturday, 3:45 p.m._ **

Entering the headmaster’s office behind McGonagall, Molly heard a loud wolf-whistle. Her eyes snapped to the headmaster, who was chuckling at McGonagall, who flushed and glared at a portrait. Looking up, she saw one of the past headmasters leering at her Head of House and making rude sexual gestures that made Molly blush and look wide-eyed at her stern, Transfiguration professor, who was an unnatural shade of red.

The woman cleared her throat, glaring at the portrait and then Albus before motioning Molly to a chair and storming out of the office.

Minerva couldn’t deny it had been worth it.

 

 


End file.
